


lovely

by schofieldelicate



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), blakefield - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Very fluffy, because blake doesn't die i don't know where you guys got that idea from, guys i am so in love with these babies i cant, pre canon of course, several chapters because i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate
Summary: Schofield did not like the annoyingly cute boy. Not at all. Or at least, that's what he told himself.
Relationships: Thomas Blake/William Schofield, Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

“Schofield! Blake!”

William Schofield immediately stood up straight and shook himself awake from his semi snooze, as he liked to call it.

“Sir!” he heard the younger boy next to him yell and William couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. Blake was always so eager to please the sergeant as if they were still in high school and he wanted a better grade.

“Go fetch a parcel that was sent my way this morning and bring it to my dugout”, the sergeant said with a strict voice. Schofield nodded lightly. This was a task the sergeant could easily do himself, but Schofield was quite happy for the change of pace in his day. They had been doing nothing for weeks, just waiting for something to happen.

“I can do it myself, sir”, Blake said and Schofield wanted to roll his eyes again. So eager to please.

“I don’t care. Now go!”, the sergeant replied sternly and the younger boy immediately started to march away. William followed him quickly, keeping some distance between them. He didn’t want to talk to the younger boy, he was annoying.

Nevertheless, William could not lift his gaze from him. There was something adorable in the way he walked and how he turned around to give Schofield a big smile.

“Long time no see, Scho!”, he broke the silence, but Schofield did not reply. He was not in the mood and only agreed on this mission to have something to do today. The smile fell off the boy’s lips and he turned back around, started to walk faster. William really hoped that he would shut up for the rest of the way.

They arrived at a smaller road, the trenches left behind them and went to a little, wooden house. It was dark and dirty but was the place where the mail - or anything else - was left to be distributed. Blake promptly walked into the house, greeting the man with his usual “sir!”. 

“We are here to pick up a packet for Sergeant Hellenbach”, he explained quickly, the man looking away, clearly uninterested. Schofield didn’t blame him.

“Everything is over there”, he replied slowly, pointing toward the attic of the little house. Hence, Schofield decided to walk up the wooden stairs while Blake thanked the man and followed quickly behind. As in the rest of the house, it was dark and dusty. There were also quiet, tapping noises that persuaded Schofield of the presence of rats. Many boxes were scattered across the floor, that Schofield decided to open a window, letting in fresh air and light.

“I hope his parcel has a name tag, like a gift under the Christmas tree”, Blake chuckled and looked to Schofield, who only rolled his eyes and turned around. He was not here to talk to Blake, he was on a mission -

“Why do you never answer me?”, he heard Blake’s soft voice and turned around, confusion on his face.

“Because we aren’t friends”, he replied swiftly and wanted to look for the packet again, but was interrupted by Blake groaning, clearly annoyed. He had his hand crossed and was pouting, which looked cuter than Schofield wanted to admit.

“You are so annoying”, the boy said sternly and came a bit closer to Schofield, looking at him.

“You are so annoying with your stupidly, cute nose and your inability -“

“Cute nose?”, Schofield interrupted the boy, smiling softly. He still didn’t like the soft boy, but that was pretty funny. Blake’s cheeks immediately turned red and he shook his head.  
“No, no, no! That’s not what I meant to say!”, he grumbled, getting a step closer to William.

“Everyone likes me, why do you like me?”, he asked and there was clearly some pain in his voice. But William was barely listening. The boy was standing so close to him. He was in the light of the sun; he nearly seemed to glow. Schofield saw his eyes properly for the first time and they were stunning. There were golden specs in his blue eyes that reminded him of a late, peaceful afternoon at home. And he had beautiful, thick lashes that made him look like an angel.

“I just don’t”, Schofield replied quickly, taking a step back and away from the sweet boy, who annoyed him so much.

“That’s not fair because I like you”, Blake whispered quietly and Schofield nearly forgot to breathe for a moment. This was not supposed to affect him; he clearly didn’t like Blake, but somehow the softness of his voice got to him. And why did Blake like him anyway? He had never been remotely nice to him since the day he joined the 8th.

“Why do you care about something a stupid as that? We are in the middle of a war, you should focus on that”, Schofield said harshly, looking around him. He wanted to find that stupid package as fast as possible. 

“I - I don’t like focusing on sad things”, Blake murmured and gulped loudly, his eyes losing their brightness. Schofield was starting to feel bad, but he just couldn’t let himself. He couldn’t let himself care. If he would, he would forget about everything and give all his attention to him and that’s not what he wanted. He had to get back home. Alive.

“So why did join the army?”, Schofield decided to ask, trying to sound distant.

“Well… My brother is a lieutenant”, Blake answered and bit into his lip. He looked to Schofield with lost eyes and Will couldn’t stop himself from comparing him to a little bird that fell out of its nest.

“That doesn’t mean that you’d be any good in the army”, Schofield answered and quickly realized the harshness of his words. The boy looked even more lost - if that was even possible. And gosh, was he cute. Will couldn’t just stand here.

“No, no, I didn’t mean that in a bad way!”, he explained, hastily moving towards Blake. He didn’t understand what he was doing, but he quickly wrapped his arms around the sweet boy and god, did it feel good. Like going home. 

Blake was warm like a little heater and he rapidly snuggled closer to Schofield, closing his eyes.

“You’re a little bit right, though”, Blake answered quietly and Schofield sighed, slowly rubbing his back. He decided to draw little circles on the back of Blake’s uniform, enjoying the moment a little too much.

“No, I’m so-“, Schofield started but was rudely interrupted by the old, uninterested man. 

“Did you finally find it? If not, you can fuck off!”

__________

This is exactly what Schofield did not want. He did not want to care for the brown haired boy. He was in the middle of the worst war the world had ever seen for goodness sake! But, Schofield couldn’t stop. When they received the mail, William always took Blake’s mail to make sure that he got it. And when they got cookies, William always kept half of his ration to give it to Blake later. The sweet boy was always on his mind and he couldn’t do anything about it. It’s like catching a sore throat. You just have to wait for it to be over. 

But his fascination for the adorable lance corporal with a thick accent didn’t disappear. The leafs started to turn red and Blake and Schofield started to become a little duo. They spent most of their time together, Blake friends making fun of him for being “crazy” about the quiet soldier. 

Today wasn’t any different. William was laying under his favorite tree, as far away from the other soldiers as possible. His eyes were closed and on his lap, in a little tissue napkin, Schofield had kept two cookies for Blake. They were dry and not very tasty, but Blake enjoyed them nevertheless. And even though Schofield was hungry, he’d rather see that gorgeous smile on Blake’s lips.

“Scho!” William immediately opened his eyes and look to the boy, who walked to him with a huge grin.

“Haven’t seen you in a while”, Schofield said and Blake immediately rolled his eyes jokingly.

“You haven’t seen me since luncheon. I have friends, maybe you should branch out too”, he laughed and sat down next to Schofield.

“I don’t need any friends.”

“That’s pretty much what you said before giving me a chance and look at you now: you can’t get enough of me!”, Blake giggled in response and fluttered his lashes. Will slowly nodded, giving him a smile. He wasn’t wrong.

“Do you want a cookie? I’m not hungry anymore”, Schofield broke the silence and Blake’s eyes immediately lit up.

“Are you sure?”, he squealed and Schofield nodded, handing Blake the little napkin.

“Maybe I really have to spend more time with you”, he muttered under his breath and bit into one of the cookies. Schofield leaned back against his tree, his gaze on Blake. He had started to love to observe him; all his actions were adorable to him.

“You know, the big push still isn’t happening. Apparently, the United States haven’t joined the war yet”; Blake said after eating the second cookie and moving closer to Schofield, leaning himself against the tree. His gaze was laying on Schofield and the older soldier enjoyed it. He liked when Blake studied every aspect of his face, like a book.

“That’s too bad”, Schofield replied a bit lost in his thoughts.

“I mean it’s good for you. You get to spend more time with yours truly”, Blake answered chuckling again.

“Not sure that’s a good thing”, the blonde man answered and Blake groaned.

“Well, at least it’s good for me. I get more cookies this way. My mom would never hand me an additional cookie.” And Schofield couldn’t help himself but smile. Of course, they wanted the war to be over more than anything. But Blake always found a way to make the waiting less painful. 

He suddenly felt a weight in his hands and slowly wrapped his hands around Blake’s, a new habit they had formed in the last couple of weeks. Holding Blake’s hand made Schofield feel safe and warm. This way, he knew that his favorite person was safe too and that was the most important thing to him. And Blake didn’t seem to mind it either.

“Were you about to sleep?”, the sweet boy asked after several minutes of silence, during which Schofield slowly rubbed the back of Blake’s hand.

“Not really, I was waiting for you”, he answered truthfully and Blake gave him a big smile, moved closer to him.

“I wouldn’t mind a little snooze” Blake decided and changed position so that his head was on Schofield’s lap. Carefully, Schofield removed his helmet and brushed his hand through his hair. It was a little longer than usually allowed in the military and Schofield loved it. It was beautiful and soft; just like the rest of Blake.

“Sleep well”, Schofield muttered quietly and received a soft smile in response, Blake’s eyes already closed. In awe, Schofield looked down at the boy and continued to stroke his hair, ever so lightly. He looked so lovely and peaceful.

Schofield was so thankful that he had given that loud, and annoyingly cute boy a chance to find his way into his life. Yes, before all his world started to around Blake, he was more focused. But what was the use of that? His life was happening right now and Blake made it so much sweeter. 

Schofield could not imagine a day that he wouldn’t want the sweet, loud boy by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is terrible i am so sorry

“Let’s go on a hike!” With a confused expression, William Schofield laid down the letter next to him, looking up to Thomas Blake. The sun was shining on the younger boy, making him glow like an angel, which Schofield saw as rather fitting. He was also grinning, showing his perfect, white teeth.

“A hike?”, Schofield replied dazzled, trying to get his thoughts away from the boy’s beauty.

“Yes. I’m bored and it’s a beautiful day”, Blake answered, holding out his hand for William to grab it. Wanting to feel the softness of Blake’s hand, Schofield quickly grabbed it, getting up. He still didn’t understand what the boy was trying to say. There were no such things as hikes in the trenches.

“Why are you standing here? Let’s go”, Blake said excitedly, giving Schofield a beautiful smile. He then started to walk, Schofield following the boy with a perplexed expression.

“We- we can’t just leave”, he tried to speak Blake back to reason, who just shrugged his shoulder. There was still a hint of a smile on his plump lips.

“Yes, we can, Scho! Sergeant Hellenbach won’t care. It’s not like we’re important”, he answered convinced, laying his hands on Scho’s back and pushing him forward. It was an adorable gesture and Schofield just could not refuse Blake anything that he decided to follow the younger boy. 

Blake seemed to have a clear idea of where he wanted to go. He walked very sure of himself, walking along little pathways. It was a beautiful sight: Blake promenading through the grass, surrounded by yellow and violet flowers. Schofield couldn’t help himself but look at Blake with complete adoration: the younger boy was too pure for the war.

“This really reminds me of home”, Blake spoke, picking up a yellow flower and sniffing it.

“There were so many field around our house. With so many flowers”, he explained, walking up to Schofield.  
“That’s beautiful”, the older man replied, not sure what else to say. He grew up in dusty, grey London and had never seen such a breathtaking scenery.

“It was. But I like it here, too. Especially because I’m with you”; Blake answered, a soft smile ghosting over his lips. He slowly held the flower towards William, creating a weird feeling his tummy. It felt a little bit like butterflies. But that didn’t make a lot of sense, right?

William slowly grabbed the flower, his hand slightly brushing Blake’s. Quickly, he smelled the flower, following Blake who had already continued walking. He really seemed to have a plan, somewhere he wanted to go. Schofield wasn’t surprised. Blake was extremely good at reading maps and probably spotted a place he wanted to go to, bringing Schofield with him because that’s what he always did. Blake never left his side and Schofield loved that.

“This way!”, the boy yelled happily, pointing to a little pathway. It was barely a pathway, the grass growing so high that it nearly looked magical.

“Where are we going?”, Schofield asked, already knowing that the beautiful boy wouldn’t reply. Tom loved surprises. After a couple minutes of hiking, Blake decided to stand still, looking at Schofield as bubbly as ever.

“We are going … into here”, Blake stated, standing still. Schofield slowly raised his gaze, his blood pressure running high. They were standing in front of abandoned trenches. 

“Blake”, he whispered lightly, feeling everything but comfortable. He wasn’t even sure if this were trenches from the allied powers.

“Come on, this will be fun!”, Blake giggled, completely oblivious. This trait was something Schofield adored about Blake, but sometimes Blake forgot that Schofield was different.

Blake seemed to see the look of Schofield’s face and stepped a little closer, a soft look on his face.

“Come on, Scho. Let’s have fun! They are sending us to the front line in two days and I want to have fun memories to think about… when I die”, the last words were barely a whisper and Schofield walked up to Blake, cupped his face. If there was one thing that Schofield didn’t want to hear about, was Tom talking about death. He was way too bubbly for this war and Schofield would do everything in his power to make sure he would get back home.

“You are not going to die”, Schofield said sternly, brushing his finger over Blake’s porcelain cheeks. There was no way Blake would die. 

“Scho, this is the deadliest war the world has ever seen…”, Blake answered softly, looking at Schofield with pretty, blue eyes. They were sparkling in the light of the sun and the older man knew he would never get sick of looking into them.

“But nothing will happen to you. I’ll make sure of that”, Schofield replied with so much serenity in his voice, that Blake’s lips formed a loving smile. He slowly touched Schofield’s hand on his face, taking a step back.

“But you’re still coming, right?”, Blake asked, walking forward. And by the way Blake spoke, Schofield knew that the boy knew too much. The younger boy knew that Schofield would follow him anywhere.

Slowly, Schofield stepped forward, unsure. It was a weird feeling, walking in these empty trenches. There were broken guns, pots out of copper, and other lifeless things around them. But Blake didn’t mind, running through the trenches a big smile on his face.

“We could play hide and seek”, he giggled, Schofield rolling his eyes. This boy really was something else.

“Just be careful”, Schofield replied, being as protective as ever, and grabbed the beautiful boy’s hand. He loved holding his hand and now he had a great excuse to do so. But Blake wasn’t very careful and just walked around, excitedly. 

“Let’s go in here”; he decided in front of a dugout, not even waiting for Schofield’s approval. He let go of Schofield’s hand and before Schofield could do anything, there was a loud bang.

“Blake!”, Schofield immediately screaming, his heartbeat increasing to numbers it shouldn’t. But there was no reply.

“Blake!”, Schofield yelled again, running into the dugout. Where the hell was Blake? There was no way in hell something had happened to Blake. Schofield's thoughts were all over the place, guilt growing in him. He had just said that he would make sure Blake was okay!

Schofield quickly looked around, his eyes adapting to the darkness. He felt like he was about to faint, feelig dizzy. Looking around him, he quickly spotted Blake, lying on the floor.

“Blake…” Schofield half-whispered, half-cried, kneeling down beside the boy, who didn’t react. Quickly Schofield laid Blake’s head on his lap, shaking him.

“Blake, baby, please wake up”, he cried, shaking the boy a little more. He had no idea what had happened to Blake. Was it an explosion? Did he run into something? But, Schofield didn’t really care, he just wanted the beautiful boy to open his eyes.

“Baby, please”, he whispered, not thinking about his words and why he was calling him baby. But he couldn’t keep pretending anymore. Blake wasn’t going to die now, before Schofield had said everything he wanted to the beautiful boy. Before Schofield had kissed him, And before Blake had held Myrtle’s puppies.

Schofield had wasted so much time with the brown haired angel and it made him want to cry even louder.

“Blake, wake up. I need you”, he cried, shaking the body again. The body felt so heavy in Schofield’s arms and Schofield quickly put his fingers on Blake’s wrist, sensing his pulse. There was still a pulse. Thank god.

“Baby, please… I need you”, Schofield cried, tears rolling down his cheeks, shaking Blake’s body one last time, nearly desperately. He sunk his head, laying his forehead on Blake’s, closing his eyes, feeling completely lost.

All of a sudden, Blake started to cough loudly, slowly opening his eyes.

“Scho?”, he whispered quietly and Schofield couldn’t hold himself back. He quickly cupped Blake’s face, laying his lips on Blake’s without a second thought. It was a short, sweet kiss, being interrupted by Blake coughing loudly.

“Thank God you’re fine. Blake, what would I do without you”, Schofield rambled, brushing a curl off his forehead, the younger boy looking it at him tiredly, but also lovingly.

“Everything is fine, Scho”; he tried calming Schofield down, but it did not work. It actually lead to the contrary.

“How can you say that? You nearly died! In my arms! And I love you way too much, I can’t handle this”, Schofield lightly raised his voice, his eyes filling themselves with tears again. He kept brushing his fingers over Blake’s forehead, leaning down. His lips ghosted over the younger boy’s, and he raised his head again, biting into his lips.

“You’re the only thing keeping me sane, Blake”, he continued, shaking his head lightly. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but Schofield couldn’t stop. He had fallen too strongly for the annoyingly loud corporal. 

“Hey, stop crying. I’m the one in pain”; Blake joked with a little smile, slowly sitting up. Schofield immediately helped him, stroking over his cheek.

“I need to be more careful”, Blake spoke softly, shutting his eyes for a moment. Schofield moved closer to him, taking his hands in his. Tenderly, he kissed his knuckles.

“And I’ll try to look better after you”, Schofield replied, mad at himself. He should have reacted faster. He should have saved him.

It was quiet for a long while, Schofield listening to Blake breathing. The sound made him feel alive, knowing that he’ll never be able to live without the younger boy.

“Scho?”, Blake said sweetly, taking the blonde man out of his thoughts. Schofield hummed, scooting closer to the boy. Blake immediately leaned himself against the older man.

“I thought I heard you say something”, he said, looking at Schofield. 

“Something that sounded like I love you”, he added a couple of moments later, Schofield opening his eyes widely. It had all happened so fast, that Schofield had forgotten, that he had kissed the pretty boy.

“Oh, um, yeah”, Schofield replied, flustered, looking away. But he felt Blake’s soft hand on his chin, forcing him to look at the beautiful boy. He looked tired and there were a couple of scratches on his face, but Blake’s mere presence still managed to take Schofield’s breath away. He did love him. So much. And there was no point in denying it, not after nearly losing him.

“Yes, I love you”; he whispered very quietly. He was a little scared, but also completely sure. Blake had to know how he felt. Even though they had a rocky start, there was no way Schofield could ever resist him.  
“I love you too, Scho. So much”, Blake replied with a gentle smile, Schofield feeling these butterflies in his tummy again.

“I just can’t believe I nearly had to die for you to say these words”, he added a few moments later, looking cheekily at the blonde man. 

"Shut up" was all that Schofield could reply, pulling the boy closer to him and pressing his lips softly on his. 

He couldn't believe it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired and this is really bad i know geez why am I posting this?  
> i might do a third chapter or delete this one :)


End file.
